1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of juvenile accessories and more particularly to convertible infant-carriers.
2. Prior Art
With the almost universal availability of car transportation to the residents of the United States and other well-developed countries, it is commonplace to take an infant in an automobile or other vehicle whenever the parent or parents are traveling. At the same time, after the parent or parents have arrived at the destination of their travels, it is desirable to be able to transport the infant, or juvenile, conveniently to whereever the parent or parents wish to go. The desirability of a single product which will serve as a means for transporting the infant or juvenile while in the car and after the destination is reached has resulted in the development of certain combination car-seat/strollers for such infants. Unfortunately, to date, the devices which have been made available in the marketplace are difficult to convert from the car-seat configuration to the stroller configuration and, furthermore, are bulky and are not satisfactory, particularly when a parent who is transporting the infant is the mother. The safety of the infant is another factor which has not been adequately assured by the products which have appeared on the market up to this date.
Therefore it is an object of this invention to provide an improved convertible car-seat/stroller for infants.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a car-seat/stroller which is easy to convert from one application to the other.
It is a still further object of this invention to provide a combination car-seat/stroller which is easily convertible from one application to the other and which assures maximum safety for the infant with minimum size and weight for the convertible device.